Cómo hacer enojar a tu mejor amigo
by FeelTheNoiz
Summary: Rigby está molesto. Mordecai decidió de manera arbitraria una cita doble con Margarita y Eileen, pero él no está interesado en acompañarle. Y cuando llegan a juntarse con ellas, aún más ganas de volver a casa le dan. Pero no a la casa del parque... sino que a casa.


_Mordecai, Rigby y todos los personajes de Regular Show que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad._

 _Esta historia es completamente aparte de lo que sucedió con Margarita y CJ, al menos en este AU con ellas nunca sucedió nada (?). Also, las versiones que utilicé al escribir esta historia son los gijinkas hechos por Shiroii, una artista de deviantart que solía dibujar mucho MorBy hace un par de años. Seguí sus trabajos MorBy durante bastante tiempo antes, y esta historia la tenía en el tintero desde hace MUCHO tiempo pero no la había publicado bc inseguridad(?)._

 _Espero que os guste. u3u~_

* * *

"¡Rigby! ¡Apúrate!"

Mordecai estaba entusiasmado. Salir con Margarita no era un lujo que pudiera darse todos los días, especialmente ahora que Benson les había llenado de deberes a él y a su compañero. Pero ese día estaban de suerte: el Sr. Maellard había recibido una condecoración por su gestión en el parque, y en agradecimiento les había dado una generosa suma de dinero a cada uno de sus subordinados. El peliazul, al enterarse, llamó a Margarita, y organizó una cita doble para él y Rigby. Una completa sorpresa para este último, por supuesto.

"Agh... Ya voy" el castaño bajó pausadamente la escalera. La idea de su mejor amigo no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto.

"Eileen debe estarte esperando. No querrás que se desespere, ¿no?" Mordecai le dio un par de codazos suaves cuando llegó al primer piso.

"Ya se desespera lo suficiente. ¡Ni siquiera me interesa! No debiste haberle propuesto eso. Si querías salir con Margarita podrías haber ido solo" se colocó la campera de color café por encima de la remera, arreglándose el cinturón.

"Anda, inténtalo. Es obvio que le interesas" el tono de voz burlón de Mordecai no logró su efecto.

"Sólo vamos pronto, quiero volver de una vez" Rigby lo miró indiferente, casi aburrido, y salió de la casa. Mordecai lo siguió.

Salieron del parque a un ritmo decente; no iban caminando ni muy rápido ni muy lento, e iban conversando de las típicas trivialidades de siempre, lo que hacía ameno el trayecto a la cafetería. Tenían suerte de que Benson les hubiese otorgado aquel día libre, considerando que hacían la mayoría de sus trabajos a medias. Mordecai iba atento a la hora, pero de todas formas se dieron su tiempo de pasar a ver los nuevos videojuegos en la tienda que estaba de paso a la cafetería. Incluso planearon comprarse uno de regreso a casa, siguiendo su camino luego. Frente a la cafetería les esperaba la pelirroja. Llevaba su remera favorita y unos vaqueros de un color sobrio: clásico de ella. Ambos se extrañaron al ver a Margarita sola, y no acompañada de su inseparable y fiel amiga.

"¿Y Eileen?" preguntó Mordecai nada más llegaron a donde ella estaba.

"Tuvo que quedarse haciendo horas extra en el café..." la pelirroja se arregló el flequillo y se volteó un poco, viendo a su amiga, quien justo en ese momento les saludaba desde dentro del lugar.

"Oh, qué lástima..." Mordecai miró a Eileen también, y le devolvió el gesto con la mano.

"Sí, qué lástima..." se dijo para sí Rigby, quien se había puesto de mal humor al ver a Margarita sola esperándoles. No es como si quisiera ver a Eileen tampoco. La miró, y le saludó con un movimiento de la mano, metiendo luego ambas manos a los bolsillos delanteros de su campera café.

"Entonces... ¿vamos los tres?" Margarita miró a Rigby algo incómoda, dirigiendo la mirada luego hacia Mordecai.

"Claro, vamos" el peliazul miró entusiasmado a la chica, quien le sonrió gentil.

"¿Eh? Estás loco, yo me vuelvo a la casa" Rigby se cruzó de brazos casi automáticamente, mirando a Mordecai.

"¿Qué?" el más alto se volteó a mirar al castaño, que seguía observándole evidentemente molesto. El tono de su voz cambió, tratando de convencerle "Oh, vamos, ¡hace mucho que no vamos al centro comercial!" le miró entusiasmado, aunque Rigby sabía que no era esa la razón por la que estaba tan ansioso.

"Escuché que abrieron una nueva tienda de videojuegos" Margarita les miró a ambos, en un intento por convencer al castaño. Y resultó bastante bien: Rigby la estaba mirando sorprendido. Incluso Mordecai lo hizo. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de esa inauguración "¿Ya fueron a verla?"

"No sabíamos" dijeron ambos al unísono. Luego se miraron entre ellos, y se sonrieron cómplices.

Empezaron a caminar al momento siguiente. Mordecai estaba al centro: por un lado tenía a Margarita, y por el otro a Rigby. El castaño trató en varias oportunidades de hablar con Mordecai, pero la pelirroja atraía toda su atención. Apenas y se volteó dos veces a dirigirle la palabra. Era incómodo: ver las sonrisas que el peliazul le dedicaba a la chica del café, y ver la cara de estúpido que ponía al reírse con ella no le resultaba agradable. Pero tenía que aguantarlo, al menos lo que planeasen que durara la "cita". Cuando por fin llegaron al centro comercial, Mordecai y Rigby fueron directamente en búsqueda de la nueva tienda, y al encontrarla, entraron eufóricos. Tenían figuras de acción, bolsos, consolas, y un montón de accesorios para estas mismas. Ya tendrían en qué gastar su próximo sueldo. Rigby tomó uno de los videojuegos favoritos de Mordecai y él en edición limitada, y al voltearse para mostrárselo al peliazul, lo encontró hablando con Margarita. Instantáneamente invadido por una sensación amarga, fue caminando hacia donde ellos estaban, y le mostró el juego a Mordecai. Este reaccionó con asombro, y entre ambos fueron a seguir mirando videojuegos, mientras Margarita deambulaba por la tienda, algo perdida. Sólo Rigby lo notó.

Estuvieron largo rato en la tienda, cotizando y calculando cuánto dinero les hacía falta, hasta que les dio hambre. Margarita se acercó por detrás de ellos y les invitó al patio de comidas. El peliazul aceptó gustoso, mientras que Rigby sólo asintió resignado. Nuevamente Mordecai estaba al centro, pero el castaño ni siquiera se molestó en hablarle. Sabía que mientras estuviera la pelirroja con él, no sería tomado en cuenta. Y eso le dolía mucho más de lo que le gustaría. Margarita les indicó que fuesen a sentarse a las mesas, mientras ella pedía algo. A Rigby no le interesaba qué comer, mientras que Mordecai se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ver el menú, y la acompañó a la fila. El moreno fue a buscar unas mesas que estuviesen disponibles, y no tardó mucho en encontrar una, sentándose de espaldas a ellos. Afortunadamente para el estómago de todos, la orden estuvo lista casi al instante. Mordecai y Margarita fueron a sentarse junto con Rigby, mientras este jugaba en su móvil, comiendo apenas tomaron asiento con él, conversando mientras comían, pero aun así el tiempo se hizo muy corto. Entonces, luego de botar los restos de la comida, siguieron caminando.

"¿No quieren ir al cine?" propuso Mordecai. Rigby le miró molesto.

"Yo no quiero, quiero irme a casa" contestó el castaño, en voz alta, para que ambos lo escucharan. Margarita se pegó al brazo del peliazul, y tocó su hombro sutilmente.

"Yo sí quiero ir. ¿Qué películas están en cartelera?" la pelirroja miró a Mordecai con obvio interés, sonriendo de manera amigable.

"No lo sé, tendríamos que ir a mirar cuáles están…" el peliazul se puso algo nervioso, y, tratando de disimularlo, adoptó una posición pensativa, mientras seguía caminando en dirección al cine.

"Mordecai, quiero irme a casa" Rigby estaba evidentemente molesto, y el ver a Margarita tan cerca de él le irritaba aún más, inconscientemente.

"¿Quieres callarte? Trato de pensar" por su parte, el alto también empezaba a molestarse. Mataba la atmósfera que él había tratado de armar entre él y Margarita durante toda la salida.

"No necesitas pensarlo tanto, quiero irme a casa. ¿O es muy difícil de entender?" Rigby elevó un poco el tono de su voz, a lo que Mordecai le miró. No era normal que anduviese tan pesado.

"Eh… Iré a comprar las entradas" dijo Margarita, saliendo del incómodo círculo. El peliazul volvió su mirada hacia ella, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Margarita se alejó a paso rápido en dirección a las boleterías. Mordecai le miró irse, y luego se volteó hacia Rigby, enojado. Este, por su parte, tampoco estaba muy contento.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Margarita ha pagado todo!"

"¿Y eso qué? Yo quiero irme a casa, no tiene que pagarme por eso"

"Estás insoportable; debí haber dejado que te fueras cuando quisiste hace un rato atrás"

"Quien me convenció de que los acompañara no fuiste tú, fue Margarita"

"¡Por eso lo digo! Agh, si quieres irte adelante, así no nos molestas más a Margarita y a mí" Mordecai se cruzó de brazos algo irritado, girándose y colocándose de espaldas a él. Llevaba rato aguantando que el más bajo interrumpiera sus conversaciones con la pelirroja. No era eso lo que quería para ese día. Esto último sacó de quicio al castaño.

"¿Ah, sí?" lo miró extremadamente enojado. Era primera vez que Mordecai se molestaba con él a causa de una chica "¡Bueno, me iré! ¡Quédate con Margarita, disfruta la película, y vete con ella donde quieras después, no me interesa!" gritó el más bajo, y se fue enfurecido del cine.

Mordecai se giró para verle irse, aún fastidiado con la situación, y luego volvió con Margarita. Esta le miró algo extrañada, pero a la vez secretamente complacida al ver que venía solo. Ya podría ser la cita que ella llevaba esperando todo el día.

"¿Y Rigby?"

"Se fue a casa. Anda insoportable, ignóralo"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí" entonces, se preocupó. No era normal en él que se enojara hasta ese punto. Margarita notó eso, y le cogió la mano, tratando de animarle.

"Descuida, ya se le pasará"

"Es que no estoy seguro… Es Rigby, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé, pero ahora estamos ambos, ¿no? Vamos a ver esta película" le mostró dos boletos para un estreno de terror, sacudiéndolos frente a sus ojos.

Por su lado, Rigby se dirigía al parque enardecido a causa de la discusión con Mordecai. Desde que conocieron a Margarita siempre era lo mismo: ella era prioridad. « _¿Una amistad no vale nada al lado de eso, acaso? ¡Es una chica! Puede elegir a cualquier otro tipo si quiere_ », gritoneaba Rigby en su fuero interno. Le enfurecía mucho la situación, y lo enojaba aún más el hecho de que se hubiese mostrado vulnerable, e incluso le incomodaba la posibilidad de haber quedado en evidencia. Al llegar al parque, se dirigió directamente a la casa, y se sentó a jugar videojuegos.

-Horas-después-

Ya eran casi las 3 de la madrugada, y Mordecai entraba silenciosamente a la casa. En la sala de estar la televisión estaba apagada, y la consola de videojuegos estaba desordenada sobre la mesita ratona. « _De seguro ése fue Rigby_ », dijo en voz baja para sí, y subió las escaleras, entrando al baño antes que al cuarto. Se miró al espejo, y vio que en la sola expresión que tenía grabada en el rostro podía reflejarse el cansancio que le había acarreado haber estado toda la tarde y noche con Margarita. Después del cine, fueron juntos a jugar bolos, y al rato después fueron al karaoke, donde se entretuvieron tanto que se les hizo tarde. Se lavó la cara y se lavó los dientes, saliendo del baño al terminar. Caminó sigilosamente para atravesar el pasillo, abriendo la puerta. No se percibía movimiento alguno en el cuarto. « _¿Rigby?_ » susurró. Al no recibir respuesta, supuso que el castaño dormía, y luego de cambiarse de ropa se metió en la cama, durmiéndose casi al instante. Cuando su respiración se hizo lo suficientemente pesada para asegurarle a cualquiera que efectivamente estaba durmiendo, Rigby se levantó de entre el montón de ropa. Lo miró entre herido y molesto, y se puso a limpiar su lado del cuarto. A su izquierda, dos maletas vacías esperaban el ingreso de la ropa del castaño.

*~*~*~*~* A la mañana siguiente

Mordecai se despertó por su cuenta temprano por la mañana. No pudo seguir durmiendo, y a pesar de todo no estaba cansado. Se sentó en la cama, bostezó fuertemente, y miró a su izquierda. Casi automáticamente, la poca somnolencia que le obligaba a mantener sus ojos cerrados, desapareció. La ropa de Rigby había desaparecido. « _Hasta que por fin llevó a lavar su ropa_ » musitó, y se puso de pie. Luego de vestirse con su tenida de diario y de lavarse los dientes, emprendió la búsqueda del moreno. Debía pedirle disculpas por lo grosero que había sido: no se había quedado muy tranquilo luego de que éste se retirara tan enfurecido del cine, aunque seguía creyendo ser quien tenía la razón en todo aquello. Salió de la casa, y empezó a buscarle. Sin embargo, no podía hallarle por ninguna parte. Preguntó por él en la confitería del parque, pero dijeron que no le habían visto pasar. Buscó alguna pista con Musculoso, Fantasmín y Skips, pero nada. Nadie sabía de él. Luego de un buen rato buscándole, se encontró con Papaleta.

"Buenos días, Papaleta" le saludó el peliazul, en un tono tranquilo.

"¡Oh, muy buenos días, Mordecai!" el extraño anciano le devolvió el saludo, sonriente como siempre, y con aquel alegre tono de voz que le caracterizaba.

"De casualidad… ¿no has visto a Rigby?" le preguntó. Empezaba a creer que tendría que volver a llamarle, aunque volviera a cortar la llamada.

"¡Hace un rato atrás estaba hablando con Benson cerca de la pileta que está al centro del parque!" Papaleta se llevó una mano al mentón, adoptando una actitud pensativa frente al peliazul "Pero llevaba unos bultos extraños en los hombros, y me desconcertó un poco ver lo agitado que estaba"

"¿Unos bultos?" Mordecai lo miró extrañado. No era común en él cargar con cosas pesadas.

"Sí, como unas maletas. Y un bolso también, si es que mi memoria no me traiciona" eso sí que no se lo esperaba para nada. ¿Maletas? ¿Para qué llevaría maletas?

"De acuerdo, gracias… Oh, ¿sabes dónde está Benson?"

"Creo que aún está en la pileta, hablando con otros funcionarios del parque"

No había terminado de escuchar las indicaciones de Papaleta, y ya estaba corriendo en dirección a dicho punto. A la distancia podía divisar a Benson, por lo que apuró el paso y, agotado, llegó al lado de su superior, inclinándose levemente en sus propias rodillas y apoyando todo su peso en ellas. El pelirrojo le miraba extrañado, preguntándose si acaso ya habría empezado con las labores que le correspondían a él para ese día.

"¿Qué pasa, Mordecai? ¿Vas a renunciar tú ahora?" Benson le miraba con una expresión resignada en el rostro, y el peliazul abrió los ojos de sobremanera al oír lo último.

"¿Renunciar? ¿De qué estás hablando, Benson?" le miró desde abajo, tratando de recuperar la respiración aún. Su jefe lo miró sorprendido.

"Creí que estabas al tanto de la decisión de Rigby" ambos tenían una expresión similar en el rostro. El pelirrojo revolvió un poco entre los papeles que había en la carpeta que llevaba y sacó un sobre blanco con el nombre de Benson por un lado y el nombre de Rigby por el otro; esa era una carta de renuncia- Me parecía extraño que se fuera sin ti, así que pensé que tú venías a hacer lo mismo.

"No, pero… ¿Renunció? ¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde está ahora?" Mordecai no entendía nada. La decisión que había tomado el castaño lo había dejado perplejo.

"Andaba con un par de maletas y un bolso. Supongo que debe haberse ido al terminal de buses para volver a casa" el pelirrojo cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó el peliazul. Eso explicaba por qué todo estaba tan ordenado en el cuarto. Suspiró profundamente, y se llevó una mano al flequillo, descubriendo su frente parcialmente. « _Esto es mi culpa_ » se reprochaba. Luego de pensar un momento, miró de nuevo a Benson "Ignora su renuncia"

"¿Qué?" Benson le miró interrogante.

"Eso, ignora su renuncia, no se la aceptes" Mordecai se puso de pie, recompuesto súbitamente.

"No creo que haciéndolo vaya a cambiar algo, Mordecai" hizo una pequeña presión en el centro de su frente con dos de sus dedos, para luego mirarle de nuevo "Deja que se vaya. Llegará otro compañero para ti, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Yo no quiero a otro compañero, Benson. Quiero a Rigby" contestó automáticamente el peliazul "Iré a buscarlo al terminal de buses"

"Mordecai, no cambiará nada. Estaba bastante decidido"

"No me interesa si estaba decidido o no. Además, debo pedirle perdón…" apretó los puños, sintiéndose fatal. Pero debía lograr que de alguna u otra forma eso no sucediera. No podía dejar que se fuera "Haré que vuelva. Sólo cancela su renuncia, ¿quieres?" Benson volvió a suspirar pesadamente, y le miró no muy convencido.

"De acuerdo… pero si no logras que vuelva, la aceptaré" el pelirrojo se volteó, tomó una planilla y siguió trabajando en lo suyo.

Mordecai sonrió convencido, y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida del parque. Se detuvo en la parada de buses y revisó su billetera, tratando de recobrar la respiración otra vez. Debía tardarse lo menos posible, o sería demasiado tarde. Sacó su celular y trató de llamarlo otra vez, pero esta vez no tenía cómo contactarle: había apagado el móvil. Chasqueó la lengua enfurecido, e hizo parar al autobús que venía, subiéndose a él apenas se detuvo. Pagó su pasaje, y se sentó cerca de una puerta. El terminal de buses no se encontraba muy lejos, pero necesitaba llegar pronto. A cada semáforo que detenía su avance. « _¿Y si no alcanzo a llegar, qué se supone que haga?_ ». Estaba ansioso por llegar de una vez. No iba a dejar que su mejor amigo se fuese por una discusión tan boba como la que habían tenido el día anterior.

Cuando por fin el autobús se detuvo en el terminal de buses, Mordecai bajó del vehículo velozmente, y empezó a correr hacia la plataforma donde los buses tomaban posición para esperar a los pasajeros. Subió a todos los buses que tenían marcado el nombre de la ciudad donde él y Rigby habían crecido, y no encontró al castaño en ninguno de ellos. Sólo quedaba uno. Pudo respirar en paz. Mientras tanto, por su parte, Rigby miraba por la ventana, aburrido. Llevaba casi media hora montado en el bus, y aún no partía. Pensaba en cómo explicarle a su familia que regresaba sin que volvieran a compararle con Don, cuando vio al peliazul corriendo por el costado del bus, mirando por las ventanas. Desvió instantáneamente la mirada, ignorándole. Volcó su atención a los cómics que llevaba con él, tratando de leerlos, aunque la verdad es que estaba tan intranquilo, sorprendido y ansioso por la aparición de Mordecai, que no era capaz de reconocer las letras.

"¡Rigby!" el más alto estaba de pie al lado de su asiento, mirándole fastidiado. Su respiración se notaba agitada, y le miraba tan molesto como aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo. El castaño le miró enojado… Y ruborizado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Bájate ahora mismo" dijo el más bajo, gritando casi. Seguía resentido, pero no podía decírselo.

"Tú bajarás conmigo de este bus. No puedes irte a casa"

"Ni loco. Ya renuncié, y no quiero volver. Me aburrí de trabajar en el parque. Pagan poco, y no es divertido" cruzó sus brazos por enfrente de su pecho, haciendo un berrinche.

"Eso es mentira"

"¿Y tú qué sabes?" comentarios como ese no eran normales viniendo de su parte. Pero no estaba interesado en fingir nada, al menos en ese momento "No voy a perder mis boletos, así que puedes irte"

"No lo haré. No voy a permitir que me dejes solo allá" el peliazul le miraba con molestia contenida, y bastante incómodo, por lo demás.

"¡No estás solo! Están Skips, Papaleta, Musculoso y Fantasmín. También están Benson, Eileen y…" su voz cambió notablemente, de un tono molesto a un tono quejoso, intentando ser burlesco, haciendo un ademán femenino con la mano "… Margarita"

"¡No es lo mismo!" contestó Mordecai casi de forma inmediata. Le había molestado la forma en que se refería a la pelirroja.

"¡¿En qué sentido?! Estés conmigo o no, de todas formas le prestas más atención a una chica que ni siquiera estás seguro de si está interesada en ti, y dejas tirado a tu mejor amigo, que podría haberse quedado haciendo cualquier otra cosa en vez de estar aguantando tus caras estúpidas" casi automáticamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Había sonado… como si estuviera celoso.

"¿Ah? No puedes comparar. Una chica sí, es importante en el momento, pero un amigo no te deja solo"

"¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste ayer?" le interrumpió Rigby. Mordecai no pudo replicar. Ahora que lo decía, tenía razón "¿Ya ves? ¡No puedes contestarme! Eso prueba que tengo razón. Hm" volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

"¡El bus partirá en 15 minutos!" advirtió el chico de los boletos, en un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que todos los pasajeros le escucharan. Mordecai se volteó, y le miró fulminantemente. El chico, al verle, sólo atinó a bajar del bus un poco asustado.

"Ven, nos vamos" Mordecai tomó a Rigby por una de las mangas de la campera, haciendo que se levantara del asiento.

"¡Te dije que no voy a volver!" Rigby hizo un movimiento brusco, soltándose del agarre del peliazul.

"Lo harás quieras o no. ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado!" Mordecai se lo gritó a la cara, con una expresión que el castaño no supo descifrar. Rigby sólo pudo sentir cómo se escapaba un poco de calor a sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no podía dar marcha atrás.

"¡Déjame tranquilo, Mordecai!"

"Si te vas, de verdad me enojaré contigo" cruzó nuevamente los brazos por enfrente de su pecho, demostrando que estaba realmente molesto por ello.

"¡Que me dejes tranquilo!" Rigby le empujó con fuerza, haciendo que el peliazul perdiera un poco el equilibrio, casi cayendo sentado sobre una señora que dormía plácidamente. Si no le hacía desaparecer de su vista ahora, terminaría cediendo y volvería con él al parque sin pensarlo detenidamente. Mordecai le miraba algo asombrado por el empujón.

"… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?" le miró tratando de calmarse.

"Todo. ¡TODO ME MOLESTA! ¡Que me trates mal, que te burles de mí, que me ignores siendo que soy tu mejor amigo, la sonrisa estúpida que pones cuando-!" estuvo a punto de gritar algo que no debía. « _No puedo decirle que es por eso_ …»

"¿Ah?" Mordecai le miró confundido.

"Ustedes dos" el conductor se había parado de su asiento, y los miraba bastante molesto "Bájense del bus"

"Pero…" Rigby lo miraba entre molesto y desilusionado. Su plan acababa de esfumarse.

"Abajo" con un simple ademán amenazante apuntando hacia la puerta y una expresión de odio indescifrable, el castaño y el peliazul se vieron obligados a obedecer.

Rigby tomó su maleta y bajó del bus, sin mirar a Mordecai. El peliazul fue tras de él, tratando de calmarse. No quería que se molestara aún más. El castaño dejó la maleta en el piso, y se sentó sobre ella de espaldas al más alto. Mordecai se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él, y Rigby volvió a girarse. El peliazul suspiró. «Sigue siendo un niño» pensó. Volvió a darse la vuelta, esta vez sosteniendo las piernas del castaño para que no pudiera volver a girarse. Éste le miró asombrado por un minuto, apenándose, y desvió la mirada a la vez que se cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho.

"¿Por qué te molestas?" Rigby no le contestó "Siempre he sido así. No entiendo por qué te molestaste por eso. Sabes bien que ayer era importante, y andaba con un ánimo más o menos irritable."

"No debiste desquitarte conmigo"

"Lo sé… y asumo que fue mi culpa. Pero no debiste tomártelo tan personal; somos amigos, ¿no?"

"… Supongo"

"Vamos, contesta bien" le dio un golpe suave en el hombro "¿Somos amigos o no?"

"… No"

"… ¿Eh?" sólo en ese momento Rigby volvió a mirarle, aunque sin sonreír ni nada similar.

"Somos hermanos… ¿no?" Mordecai sonrió abiertamente, sintiéndose realmente tranquilo.

"Exacto, somos hermanos" Rigby se sobresaltó un levemente, y se desordenó el pelo con una mano, sin moverla de ahí al acabar. Le miró a los ojos en silencio por un par de segundos, y en el pecho del más bajo su corazón latía desbocado.

"… De acuerdo, regresaré. Pero tendrás que comprarme tres videojuegos" aunque no estuviera interesado en los videojuegos, precisamente. Mordecai soltó un suspiro profundo, y lo miró bastante más tranquilo.

"¡Trato hecho!" le sonrió de nuevo, aliviado. Rigby seguía de brazos cruzados, pero le miraba más relajado.

"Eso y una historieta"

"De acuerdo" el peliazul le extendió la mano. Al final, sí se había preocupado por él. Luego de pensarlo un momento, Rigby le entregó el bolso que llevaba con él. Mordecai le sonrió, y Rigby le sonrió también. No podía evitarlo; luego de tantos años cediendo ante él, una ocasión como esta no sería una excepción.

Rigby fue a pedir que le devolvieran sus maletas. No querían entregárselas, pero luego de que Mordecai dialogara con el conductor y el asistente de este, pudieron recuperarlas. Luego, ambos salieron del terminal en un silencio un tanto incómodo, que no duró mucho. Durante el trayecto al parque, ni se molestaron en mirar por la ventana del autobús. La conversación que llevaban a cabo era mucho más interesante. Se reían de sí mismos, de las locuras que recordaban haber hecho. Mientras, por su parte, Rigby estaba intranquilo. No era esto lo que planeaba. En la entrada del parque estaba Benson esperándoles. Al verles llegar, miró a Mordecai sonriente, y al ver a Rigby, sólo fue capaz de decir « _Bienvenido de vuelta_ ». En la cara del castaño sólo fue capaz de dibujarse un esbozo de sonrisa.

* * *

 _Se supone que esta historia tenía una segunda parte, pero luego de leerla no sé si escribirla. Esperaré a sus opiniones y, viendo aquello, decidiré qué hacer al respecto uvu_

 _Gracias por leer hasta el final~_


End file.
